Family Always
by Sky the white dragon
Summary: Robin, Speedy, Kid Flash, and Aqualad never stopped working for the League. Their always on call, for when their needed, but they never told their teams. And when the secret comes out, Their faced with challenges from friend and foe, and either way, if they fail; it could be the end of the Teen Titans forever... All the while, Robin is caught in a tug of war.


**Vladistok, Russia**

**02:14:35**

Breezes of cool wind threaded over a small island, it's movements distorted and manipulated by every object and living creature like a stream over rocks. Concrete buildings stood out in the dim light. Soldiers clad in heavy, bulky armor patrolled the surrounding areas; intimidating guns strapped to their shoulders.

Two walked side by side towards the far corner of **Block B. **Both vigilantly watched the surrounding brush.

_Snap_

They turned, "**Кто там!" **_(Who's there)_, one yelled.

Nothing

The soldier who called out reloaded his gun and stepped into the bushes. He took a step and looked, took another step and took another look.

Suddenly, he fell backwards and disappeared. There was a scuffle.

His partner called out his name. "Anton?"

No answer.

"Anton!" He called out with more urgency.

A shape in the uniform stood up and brushed itself off. It leaned over and stared into the ground and then called for his friend.

"**Я получил кто-то!" **_(I've got someone!)_

The soldier walked over cautiously and leaned over. He saw a patch of bright green and yellow lying on the ground, apparently unconscious until he quickly recoil as processed what he friend had just said to him; or rather, how it was said.

"**почему у вас акцент?" **_(Why do you have an accent?)_He asked suspiciously.

"Anton" did not answer, but whatever was lying on the ground suddenly sprang up and lunged at the authentic soldier.

* * *

Screens flashed several separate colors as a captain watched the security on the computer of the main office; the wall was lined with filing cabinets and academy certificates. His gun leaned against his leg as he stared at the screen. Most likely, this was the way he would've remained through his entire shift until a harsh **thunk** of a knock jolted him from this state.

He got up and leaned backwards to stretch out his cramps and then he walked towards the heavily armored door. He opened it and saw two guards, each with a tied up man behind him on the ground, stripped to t-shirts and boxers with bags over their heads. The guard's hats were leaned over their faces, so he could only see their mouths.

"**Где ты это взял мусор?" **_(Where'd you get that trash?)_ The guard asked, sending a strong smell of old fish and alcohol over the guards with his breath. The beard on his mouth was filled with crumbs from his lunch.

"**Поймали их рядом с B блока." **_(Found them near the B block.) _The two guards dragged the captives into the room and shut the door.

The Captain tapped his war knife against his shoulder in contemplation. **"Вы похудели?"** _(Have you lost weight?)_ He asked to the surprisingly short, yet strong soldier.

"**вероятно, для своей подруги, хотя я лично считаю, что он мог по крайней мере, сказать ей, как он себя чувствует."**_(Probably for his girlfriend, though I personally believe he could at least tell her how he feels.)_ The other one said jokingly. The soldier he was talking about glared.

Before more questioned could be exchanged, an alarm rang out.

The Captain rushed over to the computer with the others slowly coming behind him. A video feed was brought up to the screen.

They watched as a yellow blur raced across the screen.

The Capitan shout out a curse in Russian and began to yell orders to send an alarm to the other compounds. But he was cut off as he was struck behind the head by someone behind him.

He was overcome with the sensation of moving, of being dragged across the ground; leaving a sliding trail in the dust on the floor. He heard clicking from the keyboard of the computer and rustling accompanied with the papers in the cabinet, the flicking light of a camera taking pictures and papers on the table being tossed around.

The guard squinted through the oncoming migraine to see the traitors throwing papers through the air and he could see the classified programs on the computer flying across the glowing screen as they were downloaded to a silver flash drive lodged into his computer. He tried to utter a protest, but it came out as an incomprehensible grunt.

The figures silhouetted by the screen turned to him, understanding his protests. As they turned, they exposed their faces; he could see that they both were wearing masks that made their eyes milky white with black outlines. As he watched the infiltrators, they decided it was time to drop the ruse. They peeled off the jackets and the military equipment and showed off their true, but unusual attire.

He saw a boy in a colorful outfit with steel toed boots, a red armored vest with a green short-sleeved shirt underneath it, green tights, a bright yellow belt, spiky black hair and a shiny gold "R" on the left side of his chest.

His companion resembled him, but he still looked like a person all his own. He had sleek red hair and though it was covered in bright orange, yellow and red, his costume still wasn't as vibrant as his teammate. But he still had a proud air about himself. He had a bow strung around his shoulders and an arrow filled quiver was strapped to his back. He had an "S" on his chest.

The two didn't seem worried about him, not at all.

The one dressed like a traffic light simply pulled out the flash drive and after he deleted the files that had been hidden so deeply into the machine that the pentagon would've needed weeks to find them, stuffed the device into his belt, jumped into the air and opened the window that sat high above their heads before succumbing to gravity and returning gracefully to his feet. His partner stowed the camera that held photos of their sacred information into his quiver and followed his companion. Traffic light took out an object that looked like a small gun and shoot a hook through the window, which was later accompanied by a far away **clank**. The captain's sight slowly began to fade to black; but the last thing he saw was how the two locked hands and were carried out of the window, after Red had given him a smirk and a wink.

* * *

"Well, that went worked." Speedy said the moment he and Robin touched down to the ground.

"Did you get the pictures?" Robin said impatiently as he tugged his grapple away from where it had lodged itself into the concrete side of the adjacent building that sat some 30 feet away.

"Duh, you think I'm going to forget something we've been waiting to get for months." Speedy said, he shrugged his shoulders, shaking his quiver in the process, allowing Robin to hear the camera hitting the walls of the container.

Robin nodded and with an unseen signal, the two raced across the compound to where alarms were constantly blaring into their ears. Spotlights danced around them wildly a few actually ran over them, but they were searching for a target that was not with them. They both breathed heavily as they tried to reach their rendezvous point; the cliffs that overlooked the ocean.

They scrambled though the rocky terrain as the area was turned into a warzone, soldiers formally hidden by the shadows of the obstructing buildings flooded into the grounds.

Four were actually brave enough, or dumb enough to step into their paths. Robin welcomed the one on his right with a leap into the air, followed by his crash into his shoulders, knocking him out as his momentum crashed his skull into the ground. The other smartly hesitated, but it wasn't enough to save him from the boy wonder's wrath. Once again, Robin returned to the air, not as high as before however; just high enough for him to perform a roundhouse kick to the soldiers head, leaving him a pile on the ground.

Speedy on the other hand, used just as much flourish in his attack as Robin did. He performed a tall hop and planted his toe right into the chin of his assaulter on the left. Unlike Robin however, he stayed in the air and swiftly removed his bow and smacked his last assailant in the temple.

They continued running, to see a large group of guards in front them. Robin smiled; though he didn't want to admit it, it had been a long time sense he had gotten this big of a rush. He removed a series of pellets and tossed the far ahead of himself and the red archer, creating a cloud of smoke between them and the soldiers.

The enemies lowered their guns and frantically searched the cloud without going into it, backing away from it like it was full of toxins. Their attendance was rewarded with the greeting of red feathered arrows, all tipped with solid looking boxing gloves rushing to meet them.

Needless to say, they were all knocked out, helpless as the duo raced out of the cloud; lines of smoke momentarily wrapped around them like streamers.

Not once did they lose momentum.

The two finally reached the sea cliffs. Below them, black waves crashed against the rocks, leaving white heaps of foam and crabs frantically trying to crawl up the stone walls, eager to escape its persecution. But their way out had yet to arrive.

The clicks of MP5Ks interrupted the roar of the ocean, as the two turned around and saw _thousands_ upon _thousands_ of guards, guns at the ready and trained directly on them.

Orders were shouted out in Russian, ordering them to put their hands were they could be seen. Robin and Speedy both complied, showing the palms of their hands; keeping emotionless faces. Orders were shouted once more, this time to the soldiers. They were being told to prepare to fire. The wind roared over everyone's heads. The guards paid no mind.

If they had, they would've noticed that it was rushing to them from behind…

In the back, guards were being flung into the air, like something was tossing up a ball, whatever it was came closer and closer, until the guards all lay on the ground dazed.

In front of the two thieves, stood a young boy around their age; with a bright yellow suit, a red belt with matching (but dusty) boots, and a crimson lightning symbol on his chest. Friendly blue eyes gazed at them playfully, unaffected by the dust he had thrown up.

"Miss me?" He asked humorously.

The boys took a moment to answer, as they choked and the cloud that the speedster had accumulated during his effective distraction.

"Took you long enough Kid!" Speedy choked out.

"Come on guys, you know I can never be late." He replied. "But I suggest we get out of here, cause even we can't take on those!"

He pointed out the large green and brown tanks that rolled towards them on belted wheels. And all the while, some of the stronger guards had begun to crawl to their feet and reposition their guns on the fugitives.

They readied the lethal weapons for the second time; a few even began to pull the trigger until a massive amount of turbulence forced them backwards and to the ground once more.

Behind them, rose a massive silver jet, turbines spouted blue flames and its armored hide seem to shine in the night. It rotated so its rear was facing the cliffs, a ramp extended from its belly. The three boys casually walked up the ramp, and disappeared into the jet's interior.

By the time the guards had achieved enough stability to pose a threat, all that was left to aim at, was a silver/blue jet stream.

* * *

The three boys walked through the cargo hold of the Javelin-3, they passed the seats that would station the extra passengers if there were any, the computers that would analyze evidence if hand-held devices weren't enough and the mobile infirmary that held tools and equipment used to stabilize patients until proper treatment was available; until they entered the cockpit area where seven seats stood out, offering a view of the night sky. Only one seat was occupied at the moment; he was also the pilot responsible for saving their lives. He wore a blue and black one-piece with a zigzag pattern on his knees, collar-bone and arms, he had black hair and he was currently piloting their ship. They sat in the seats and strapped in.

"Sorry, little situation with some clownfish couple miles back." Aqualad said apologetically.

"Well, you weren't the only one…" Speedy said, glaring at Kid Flash.

"Come on, we got what we came for right!" Kid said, kicking his feet up. He showed off his own flash drive, hanging around his neck, formally hidden from sight by hiding it underneath the neckline of his suit.

Speedy shrugged, "He has a point. With the information we got, we can prove that the "Sickle & Star" organization has been performing illegal smuggling of weapon systems." They'll be in jail for a long time." Robin allowed a smile to creep into his face, but it disappeared quickly.

"Not to ruin everyone's enthusiasm" He began,

"No, you?" Speedy said sarcastically interrupted, teasing.

Robin rolled his eyes, "but," he continued, "The problem is making this stuff stick. These guys have a lot of money. Plus, I'm not sure avoiding getting full of more holes than a sponge by the skin of our teeth really counts as "Success." He said, trying to be realistic.

Kid nudged him with his elbow, "Come on birdbrain, getting away with what you come for AND with stable vital signs; I don't know about you dude, but where I come from, that is a Total Knock Out!" How could someone with such a bright outfit be so negative?

Robin sighed and changed the subject, "I really hope this is the last mission they have for us…"

The other three stopped what they were doing, knowing what he was trying to imply.

"Well," Lad said, trying to keep Robin from getting angry." With all the guys showing up lately, they might need us."

"This is our 3rd mission this month; we're not a bunch of errand boys!" Robin tried to control his voice.

"Dude, be serious." Kid tried to calm him. "They might need guys that can do stuff without anyone knowing."

Robin decided to drop it. He then realized how late it was.

He once again changed the subject, "Speedy, Lad, we can drop you guys off first. Kid you can get off next. I'll take the Javelin home and then I'll send it back."

The others wanted to push harder, but decided they could handle it later.

Everyone stared out the front window as the jet sailed above the clouds, allowing them to see the many twinkling, white lights that had played audience to all that transpired.

* * *

**This is my masterpiece!**

**This is my treasure!**

**This is my everything!**

**Yet, I own nothing**

**Anyways, I've been wanting to write this story since before school ended. I'm testing a new writing style and this won the poll, so Read and Review!**


End file.
